HAPPY HALLOWEEN
by lizzy90
Summary: EDWARD REGRESA POR ALGO QUE LE PERTENECE DESDE HACE AÑOS, BELLA SUFRE CADA HALLOWEEN POR LA TRAGICA MUERTE DE SU MADRE


**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

**ME REGALEN UN REVIEW¿?**

**FELIZ HALLOWEEN**

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

-La noche de todos los santos, la noche de brujas, para algunos halloween, para otros dia de muertos, pero sin importar el nombre, todos concluyen en que esta noche es cuando aquellos seres que ya no pertenecen a este mundo retorno para visitar aquellos a quienes amaron en vida, también cuentan que esta noche, todos los demonios y seres de ultratumba salen para dar caza a aquellas almas inocentes. –susurro el orador, para esta hora estaba casi por reírme pobre estúpido, pensaba que todo era falso, pero bien por el, si seguía creyendo eso, no sabrá lo que termino con el.

-Mike-dijo mi hermoso ángel asomándose por la puerta-Lamento interrumpir-dijo apenada cubriendo sus mejillas de un hermoso sonrojo-Pero ya vinieron por los niños-susurro

-ahhhh-se escucho en la pequeña habitación, los niños se quejaron por no querer irse, pero por su bien, era mejor que lo hicieran, me encontraba oculto tras una de las gárgolas que adornaban el aula de lectura de la biblioteca de forks, era una noche sin luna, los niños se encontraban pidiendo dulces en las calles, las casas adornadas para las festividades. Y mi dulce angel de la obscuridad a tan solo unos pasos de mi.

-En otra ocasión termino la historia-dijo el chico, los niños sonrieron y salieron corriendo hacia la calle. -¿Lista para irte?-le cuestiono a Bella, el imbécil, la deseaba, podía leerlo en su mente, ansiaba poder besarla, tocarla, si seguía a si, seria su ultima noche de vida. No me di cuanta lo fuerte que apretaba una garra de la gárgola que en instante se hizo polvo.

-Si-respondio ella-Papá me matara por salir de casa-añadio encogiéndose de hombros

-No se por que tu padre te prohíbe salir en halloween-dijo el pasando un mechon que escapaba de su coleta detrás de su oreja, ella se incomodo y yo quize triturar al chico.

-Si, yo tampoco entiendo eso, aunque supongo que tiene que ver con la muerte de mamá-susurro triste.

-Lo siento bells-dijo el chico abrazandola, era oficial, el chico moriría hoy.

-Descuida, no es que ya no duela pero …el tiempo lo hace mas llevadero-me dio sonrio-Hay que darnos prisa-dijo de repente-Tengo que llegar a casa pronto, si papá descubre que no estoy se enfadara-

-De acuerdo-respondió el chico-Solo termino de repartir estos dulces-

-ok-dijo ella-Ordenare estos libros es sus estantes y ya esta.-el chico salió y ella comenzó a recoger todos los libros de las mesas, camino hasta los estantes y comenzó a colocarlos, yo la observaba, como siempre entre las sombras, no es algo que me enorgullezca pero no puedo cambiarlo, no elegi ser lo que soy, simple mente paso, soy un asesino por naturaleza, despiadado, un ser sin corazón, un mostro, un vampiro.

-¿mike?-susurro mi angel de pronto, esta nerviosa y miraba a todos lados. La mire, ella sabia que estaba cerca, me sentía, igual que todos los años, pero hoy, podía llevarla conmigo, hace unos meses cumplió los 18 y era hora de que se convirtiera en mi compañera para todo la eternidad.

Recuerdo perfectamente el dia que la conoci, tendría unos seis años, y desde entonces se convirtió en mi obsecion, siempre tan perfecta, dulce, buena, pura, todo lo contrario a mi, un mostro, pero no me importaba destruir lo que ella representaba con tal de tenerla a mi lado, no me importa incluso destruir a los de mi propia especie como lo hice con james.

FLASBACK

-mami-susurro la niña mientras su madre prácticamente la arrastraba-Me canse-se quejo

-Falta poco cielo-dijo, anda ven-la tomo en brazos y continuo corriendo, sabia el peligro que la acechaba, lo sentía, desde que vio los ojos rojos del hombro rubio supo que tenia que huir, el la seguía a paso lento, le divertía jugar con su presa, esa era su vida, el motivo de su existencia, el atormentar a los pobres humanos. La pobre mujer corria a prisa, yo lo observe todo, la sangre de esa niña me llamaba, pero eran la presa de james, asi que yo solo era un expectador.

James golpeo a la mujer haciéndola rodar varios metros, ella protegió a su niña con su cuerpo

-Mami-grito la pequeña

-Corre amor-le dijo la mujer mientras james la tomaba del brazo y se lo que brava, la mujer solto un alarido de dolor, la pequeña miro todo, pero en vez de huir lanzo su bolsa de dulces contra james, esta solo impacto en el y salió volando haciendo que los dulces cayeran en el suelo.

-suelta a mi mami-le dijo, el rio, mientras sorbia la sangre de la mujer, la niña sollozaba

-corre amor-dijo la mujer antes de cerrar los ojos, la niña lo hizo, finalmente corrió en dirección a mi, no podía verme, estaba arriba del árbol, en las sombras, pero aun asi corrió en mi dirección. Se escondió tras el árbol, asustada, podía oir su corazón martillar rápidamente, el olor de sus lagrimas, y un suave perfume a fresas, en un momento ella miro hacia arriba y su mirada cruzo con la mia, sus ojos cafes se clavaron en mis orbes carmesí.

-Ayudame-me dijo dejándome de piedra, su voz era la mas dulce que habia escuchado y su sangre tenia el aroma mas dulce tambien, entonces supe que tenia que protegerla. James quedo frente a ella pero antes de que pudiera tocarla le salte encima

-¿Qué te pasa?-grito-Yo la vi primero-me dijo

-Dejala, es solo una niña-dije

-¿Y desde cuando eso te importa?-grito acercándose a mi, la niña estaba fuertemente abrazada de mi pierna

-Ve al árbol linda-le dije, ella negó-Ve-ordene con voz neutra, eso la hizo retroceder un poco, james arremetió contra mi ¡, lanzándome varios metros atrás, me puse de pie y corri de regreso, lo golpe y el me golpeo de nuevo, me lanzo contra un árbol del lado contrario, aprovecho eso para ir tras la pequeña, ella grito cuando la tomo del bracito y se lo rompió, llegue a su lado y lance a james lejos, el se puso de pie pero antes de que hiciera otro movimiento le salte encima, en un segundo lo decapite y le encindi fue a su cuerpo con una de las antorchas que decoraba la calle.

Llegue con la pequeña, ella estaba asustada acurrucada contra el cadáver de su madre-mami-la movia-Mami-repitio

-Lo siento-le dije, ella me miro asustada-No te hare daño-dije, ella me miro, levanto sus manita y cuando la vio cubierta de sangre se desmayo, suspire, con cuidado la lleve al hospital, tuve que dejarla en la entrada para que nadie me viera pero desde lejos la vigile, desde aquel entonces lo hago

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿mike?-repitio mi angel con miedo en la voz.-no es gracioso-dijo finalmente

-¿Qué no es gracioso?-pregunte en un susurro desde la obscuridad

-¿mike eres tu?-dijo

-si-dijo el humano entrando en la sala, bella pego un saltito por el susto-¿Estas bien?-cuestiono

-si-dijo-Solo estoy algo cansada, me voy a casa-dijo

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-pregunto el ilusionado

-Gracias pero preferiría caminar-dijo- Necesito un poco de aire-añadio tomando su bolso de la silla y colocándose su chaqueta-Happy halloween Mike-le dijo

-happy halloween bella-dijo el con cierta desilusión, ella salió de la biblioteca y subió la cremallera de su chaqueta, la segui en la obscuridad, varias veces miro hacia atrás, pero yo era mas listo. Apuro el paso cuando yo comencé a caminar detrás de ella, cada vez que volteaba me escondia.

-Tranquila bella-se dijo-Es solo el viento-continuo caminando cada vez mas rápido, cuando llego a la esquina de su casa, suspiro y termino de recorrer la distancia que faltaba, al entrar la pude escuchar como suspiro.

-Estas loca-se rio de si misma, Me subi a un árbol y la observe, entro a su habitación y se quito la chaqueta, la arrojo a la cama y luego se quito la blusa, en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era entrar y tomarla, la observe hasta que se perdió detrás de la puerta de su baño, salió envuelta en una pequeña toalla que luego remplazo por un camisón de pucca, se veía tan apetecible, bajo a la cocina y regreso con una vaso de leche y unas galletas, encendio el televisor y vio una película, pensé que seria de terror pero me equivoque, era una vieja película de scooby doo, sonreí, de pronto se fue la luz. Ella grito, no pude contener el impulso de entrar y consolarla

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunto de repente-por favor no me lastime-pidio

-nunca te haría daño-dije, ella suspiro

-¿Quién..quien eres?-me cuestiono

-tu peor pesadilla-dije, ella jadeo por el miedo, estaba cubierta con su sabana de los pies a la cabeza, ella no podía verme pero yo la observaba perfectamente

-Por favor…-pidio-Solo vete-me dijo, de pronto regreso la electricidad.

-Tranquila-dije-YA paso-pero eso pareció alterarla mas.

-Solo es un sueño-repetia una y otro vez-solo es eso-

-no bella-me acerque a su lado-Aquí estoy-le dije, quite con cuidado la sabana pero ella tenia los ojos fuertementes cerrados, su camisón estaba corrido hacia arriba mostrándome gran parte de su muslo.

-abre los ojos-le pedi, ella me obedeció lentamente, cuando los hubo abierto por completo me miro con cierta duda, tal vez un poco de miedo pero lo reprimió

-Eres tu-me dijo, le sonreí

-Vine por ti-le dije

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto

-Por que eres mia-le dije

-¿me llevaras con mamá?-cuestione esperanzada

-No-le dije-No puedo-

-Pero…-

-shhh-susurre poniendo una de mis gélidos dedos en sus labios, ella suspiro contra el.

-No tienes idea del tiempo que he esperado por ti-le dije, ella me sonrio-¿No me tienes miedo?-le pregunte

-Dijiste que no me lastimarías-comento ella alzando una de sus manos y acariciando mi mejilla, era suave, muy suave y cálida.

-Estas frio-me dijo-¿Por qué?-me cuestione

-Eso ya lo sabes-le dije

-Entonces en verdad-me dijo-No fue un sueño lo que paso con mi mami, el mostro ese, lo de esa noche no fue un sueño-susurro

-no-le dije-

-¿Vas a matarme?-me pregunto

-no-dije-Ya te dije que no te haría daño-

-Solo preguntaba-me dijo-No te enfades-me pidió

-nunca podría-le dije acariciando su mejilla, ella se relajo a mi tacto, deslize mi mano por todo su rostro hasta bajar a su cuello y luego la curvatura de su pecho, ella gimio y ese fue el sonido mas hermoso que habia escuchado.

-acariciame-pidio y la obedecí en menos de lo que dura un segundo estuve sobre ella, junte mis labios con los suyos, se movían tímidos al principio pero luego tomaron un ritmo, mis manos acariciaban sus piernas y ella jugaba con mi cabello.

Su camisón estorbaba por lo que tuve que destrozarlo, sus pechos blancos coronados por dos cumbre marron su asomaron y no dude en probarlos, cuando tome uno en mi boca ella gimió, su frotaba contra mi, bese su cuello, sus pies, sus muslos, hasta que llegue a su centro, arranque sus bragas y probé su dulce esencia, ella gimió repetidas veces antes de culminar. Su cuerpo esta perlado en sudor.

-Tomame-pidio de nuevo, me puse de pie y que quite la playera por la cabeza, baje mis pantalones con todo y bóxers, luego me acomode entre sus piernas.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunte

-Si-me dijo, y comencé a adentrarme en su estrecho interior, esto debía ser aquello a lo que los mortales llaman paraíso, su calor me rodeaba y me sentía morir, continue entrando hasta que encontré algo que me detuvo. La mire

-Bella-dije-

-continua-me pidió, y haci lo hice, de un solo golpe entre en su interior, la espere un momento a que el dolor pasara y luego comencé con un lento vaivén, me sentía cerca, sus uñas se enterraban en mi espalda, mientras mordía mi hombro, cada vez se hacia mas estrecha

-Bella-dije-Te amo-

-Yo tambien-me dijo ella, y quize creerlo, era demasiado egoísta para no hacerlo, ella tenia que ser mia.

-Quedate conmigo-le pedi

-siempre-contesto ella, y solo eso necesite para clavar mis dientes en su blanco cuello, mientras ambos alcanzábamos el climax.

* * *

**ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?**

**HOLA JEJE HABER QUE LES PARECE ESTE ES MI REGALITO PARA HALLOWEEN NO ME CONVENCIO MUCHO PERO NO QUERIA DEJAR PASAR EL DIA SIN SUBIRLO BESOS CHICAS**

**PARA LAS QUE LEEN PECADO ORIGINAL EL CAPITULO LO SUBIRE EL DIA MARTES SI ES QUE NO TENGO PROBLEMAS, QUE ESTEN DE LO MEJOR**

**NOS LEEMOS**


End file.
